Sedução natural
by Keiko-Sah
Summary: Para Sasuke Uchiha, nenhuma mulher representava uma conquista muito difícil. Ele sempre seduzia aquela que ele queria. Até que surge em sua vida a bela Sakura Haruno, que consegue quebrar todos os parâmetros de Sasuke sobre relacionamentos. Será que Sasuke vai reformular os seus conceitos sobre a sedução e o amor para conquistar o coração de Sakura ? ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Prólogo

**Olá pessoinhas, esse aqui é a primeira adaptação que eu publico. Sim é uma adaptação, portanto a história não me pertence. Esse livro, é de Sara Craven. E os personagens, do tio Kishi. **

**Divirtam-se =D**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Para o belo Sasuke Uchiha, seduzir mulheres é tão natural quanto respirar. E Sasuke possui apenas dois critérios: primeiro, garantir total satisfação às suas amantes, e segundo, que os encontros sejam discretos e com o consentimento dos dois parceiros. Tudo vai bem, até ele conhecer a doce e inocente Sakura Haruno. Ela é tentadora... e totalmente diferente das mulheres com quem ele costuma se relacionar! Por isso, Sasuke tem uma importante decisão a tomar: deve possuí-la rudemente ate que Sakura ceda aos desejos dele?

- xxx - xxx - xxx -

– Então ela é bonita – meditou Sasuke. – Mas isso teria de ser, já que não tem dinheiro. E Sai tem o sangue Uchiha nas veias, então ela também deve ser uma beleza... essa... ?

– Sakura. – A tia articulou friamente. –Haruno Sakura.

– Sakura. – Ele repetiu o nome suavemente. – O nome da mulher que Tamaki viu na igreja e amou pelo resto da vida. – Ele sorriu para a tia. – Espero que isso não seja um presságio.

– Bem, dependo de você para fazer com que não seja.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E como vou fazer isso?

– Muito fácil, querido. – Ela deu um sorriso. – Você vai seduzi-la e fazer com que ele saiba.

* * *

Então povo, o que acharam?

Lembrem-se eu** não leio mentes, **então deixem reviews. Se aparecer alguma ainda hoje, eu posto o primeiro capítulo ;D certo biscoito?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma manha quente e ensolarada em Tókio. Então porque a cidade parecia estar sendo abalada por um pequeno terremoto?

Sasuke levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e, gemendo por causa do esforço, tentou fixar os olhos. Verdade, a cama parecia estar em uma área de turbulência, mas não estava se movendo, e as fortes pancadas, que ele supunha serem construções desabando , pareciam, em vez disso, estar vindo da direção da porta de seu quarto.

E os gritos que ouvia também não vinham de nenhuma vítima soterrada. Era a voz de sua empregada Chyobaa insistindo para que ele acordasse.

Com movimentos leves para não acordar a ruiva e nua que dormia ao seu lado, Sasuke se levantou, pegou o robe em meio às roupas jogadas no chão e dirigiu-se à porta.

Colocou o robe e abriu um pouco a porta.

– Hoje não é dia de trabalho – Informou para o rosto ansioso do lado de fora. – Não posso ter um pouco de paz?

– Perdoe-me, senhor. Jamais o incomodaria. Mas é sua tia. A senhora Kurenai.

Houve um silencio ameaçador e, em seguida:

– Aqui? – Sasuke questionou.

– A caminho – Advertiu Chyo, nervosa. – Ela telefonou para dizer que estava vindo.

– E você não teve a sagacidade de dizer que u estava fora? – Perguntou ele.

– É claro, senhor. – Chyo falou com verdadeiro pesar. – Infelizmente, ela não acreditou em mim.

– Quanto tempo tenho?

– Vai depender do trânsito, senhor, mas acho que devemos contar com minutos. – Ele acrescentou com ar de reprovação. – E estou batendo, batendo...

Sasuke forçou-se a entrar em ação.

– Chame um táxi para a minha hóspede – Ordenou ele. – E diga para o motorista para vir pela entrada dos fundos, e para ser rápido. É uma emergência. E prepare o café para a minha tia e os biscoitinhos de amêndoa de que ela gosta.

Ele fechou a porta e voltou para a cama. A ressaca foi ofuscada por maiores preocupações. Olhou para a beleza macia ali exposta para seu deleite, e comprimiu os lábios.

Como tinha sido idiota em quebrar sua própria regra e permitir que ela passasse a noite aqui.

Devia estar mais bêbado do que pensei, disse para si mesmo com cinismo, depois se inclinou e tocou-a nos ombros, chamando-a.

Cílios longos levantaram-se lentamente, e ela lançou-lhe um sorriso sonolento.

– Sasuke, querido, por que não está mais na cama? – Ela levantou o corpo, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele para puxá-lo mais para perto, mas ele deu um passo para trás.

– Karin, você tem de ir, e rápido.

Ela fez um biquinho charmoso.

– Mas como você é pouco cavalheiro, meu caro. Disse a você que Suigetsu foi visitar a bruxa, a mãe dele, e só volta à noite. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

– Uma ideia fascinante – disse Sasuke de forma equilibrada. – Mas, infelizmente, não temos tempo para concretizá-la.

Ela espreguiçou-se, o sorriso alargando-se.

– Mas como posso ir embora, meu amor, se não tenho nada para vestir? Você fez com que eu perdesse pra você todas as minhas roupas no strip pôquer ontem a noite. Então, o que faço? Afinal de contas foi uma questão de honra – acrescentou ela.

Sasuke tentou controlar a impaciência.

– Considere isso cancelado. Eu trapaceei.

Ela deu de ombros:

– Então, você vai ter de buscá-las na sala onde as tirei. A não ser que você queira que eu as ganhe de volta numa nova partida.

Essa não era uma boa hora para ser provocante.

O sorriso dele foi quase um rosnado.

– E como vai explicar sua presença, nessas condições, à minha tia Kurenai que considera a mãe de Suigetsu uma de suas melhores amigas?

Karin deu um grito assustado e sentou-se.

– Por Deus ! Você não pode estar falando sério. Prometa-me que ela não está aqui?!

– Não agora, mas em breve – advertiu Sasuke.

– Droga – a voz dela era uma lamentação – Sasuke, faça alguma coisa. Tenho de sair daqui. Você tem de me ajudar.

Houve outra batida na porta e se abriu uma fresta que mostrou o braço discreto de Chyo baa segurando roupas femininas. A voz estava ansiosa.

– O táxi chegou, senhor.

– Um momento – Sasuke pegou as roupas e jogou-as para Karin, que se dirigia frenética para o banheiro.

Ele fez uma pausa, observando-a desaparecer. Durante a noite, ela tinha sido uma companhia divertida e engenhosa, mas a luz do dia e o perigo dissiparam a atração que ela provocava nele. Não haveria outro jogo de cartas, ou qualquer outro tipo de jogo com a bela Karin Hozuki. Na verdade, pensou ele franzindo a testa, seria melhor evitar esposas insatisfeitas. A única verdadeira vantagem de casos como esse era o fato de elas não esperarem um pedido de casamento, pensou ele cinicamente.

Ele resgatou sua cueca da pilha de roupas ao lado da cama e foi para o closet vestir-se com calças cor de creme e uma camisa polo preta. Quando saiu, Karin estava esperando, vestida, porém transtornada.

– Sasuke – disse ela com veemência. – Quando vou vê-lo novamente?

A resposta sincera seria "nunca", mas isto seria indelicado.

– Talvez essa situação seja um aviso. Temos de ser mais cuidadosos.

– Mas não sei se vou conseguir aguentar. – A voz tremeu um pouco. – Agora que nos encontramos...

Sasuke reprimiu um sorriso cínico. Ele sabia quem tinha sido seu predecessor. Karin era a filha de um homem rico, e era casada com um homem também rico, porém fácil de ser enganado.

Ela era mimada e angustiada como, na verdade, ele também ele o era.

Talvez tenha sido essa a atração inicial entre eles, pensou, com um sorriso interior.

Ele de repente sentiu-se impaciente. O calor de Tókio e o barulho do tráfego pareciam pressioná-lo. Ansiava por sentir o perfume do verde e acordar no silêncio, à luz da lua.

Precisava, pensou ele, isolar-se.

E podia ter o que queria, e mais. Afinal de contas, estava mais do que na hora de tirar férias. Organizava as coisas no banco e podia partir, disse a si mesmo, enquanto Karin pressionava o seu corpo contra o dele, com murmúrios sedutores.

Naquele momento, ele a queria fora de seu apartamento, pensou, e percebeu que sentiria tal vontade mesmo se não estivesse sendo ameaçado pela visita de sua tia.

Gentil, mas firmemente, ele guiou-a para fora do quarto e para onde Chyobaa a esperava. E, logo em seguida, a campainha da frente soou.

– Eu atendo. Chyo, leve a convidada até o táxi. – Sasuke livrou-se das mãos dela, murmurando que era claro que pensaria nela, que ligaria para ela – mas somente se achasse que era seguro.

Ele parou para vê-la sair, depois respirou fundo e ajeitou os cabelos.

A campanhia soou novamente e Sasuke percebeu que não podia mais prolongar a situação. Suspirando, foi confrontar o inimigo.

– Kurenai-sama – Ele cumprimentou a mulher alta e morena à porta. – Que surpresa agradável.

O olhar dela quando passou por ele foi ameaçador.

– Não seja hipócrita, Sasuke. – Ela fez uma pausa, ouvindo o som distante de um carro dar a partida e a porta dos fundos bater. – Ah, então a sua visita escapou em segurança – acrescentou com um sorriso amargo. – Lamento ter estragado seus planos para o dia, sobrinho.

– Eu raramente faço planos. Prefiro esperar para ver o que o dia tem de bom a oferecer. – Ele acompanhou-a até a sala, olhando a sua volta para ter certeza de que o ambiente voltara à ordem habitual. Os copos tinham sido removidos, juntamente com as garrafas vazias.

Anotando mentalmente que daria uma gratificação a Chyo, ele conduziu a tia até o sofá e sentou-se diante dela.

– A que devo a honra de sua visita?

Ela permaneceu e silêncio por um momento, depois disse:

– Quero conversar com você sobre Sai.

Ele olhou-a surpresa. A chegada de Chyo com o ritual de servir o café e oferecer-lhe biscoitinhos deu-lhe tempo para organizar os pensamentos.

Quando estavam sozinhos, ele disse calmamente.

– Você me surpreendeu, Kurenai-sama. Não estou em posição de dar conselhos a ninguém. Você sempre disse que meu exemplo para seu filho era abominável.

– Não se faça de tolo – Disse Kurenai – é claro que eu não quero conselhos. – Ela hesitou. – No entanto, acho que preciso de sua ajuda em um pequeno assunto.

Sasuke engoliu o seu café.

– Espero que isso não seja um pedido para trazer Sai de volta para Tokio. Parece que está tendo progresso em Londres.

– Isso – disse a mãe de Sai friamente – é uma questão de opinião. E, de qualquer maneira, em breve ele estará voltando para Tókio para passar as férias comigo.

Os olhos de Sasuke franziram sutilmente.

– A ideia não lhe agrada, não é? Mas lembro-me de você reclamando, quando nos encontramos na festa do parlamento, que você não o via com muita frequência.

Houve outro longo silêncio e, então, a tia disse:

– Ele não vem sozinho.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

– Bem, e por que deveria? – opôs-se ele. – Deixa-me lembrar a você, querida tia, que meu primo não é mais um garoto.

– Exatamente. – Kurenai serviu-se de mais café. – É velho o suficiente, na verdade, para se tornar um marido. E deixa-me lembrar a você, Sasuke, que sempre foi a intenção das duas famílias que Sai se casasse com Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke franziu a testa.

– Sabia que havia um plano desse tipo quando eram crianças – admitiu ele. – Mas agora que são adultos, as coisas mudaram. As pessoas mudam.

Ela olhou para ele imóvel.

– Exceto você, meu sobrinho. Você continua incorrigível, com seus barcos e carros de alta velocidade. Com seus jogos e suas mulheres.

Ele disse calmamente:

– Me desculpe, Kurenai-sama, mas não estamos aqui para falar de meus defeitos. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Então, Sai tem uma namorada. Não é nenhum pecado mortal e, de qualquer maneira, pelo que sei, não é a primeira. E provavelmente terá muitas outras antes de decidir ficar de verdade com alguém. Então, qual é o problema?

– Senhor Hyuuga é um velho amigo – disse a tia. – Naturalmente, deseja que a filha planeje seu futuro. E logo.

– E é isso o que Hinata quer?

– Ela e Sai cresceram juntos. Ela sempre gostou dele.

Sasuke deu de ombros novamente:

– Então talvez esteja preparada para esperar até que ele termine suas estripulias – respondeu ele com indiferença.

– Hmmm. – O tom de voz da tia era gélido. – Então é uma sorte que ela não esteja esperando por você.

– Sorte para nós dois – disse ele. – A senhorita Hinata é doce demais; não faz o meu tipo.

– Fico aliviada em saber disso.

– Talvez você devesse saber, tia, que o meu pai estava longe de ser um santo antes de se casar com minha mãe. Minha avó me dizia que rezava por ele. – E _por você_, acrescentou ele para si mesmo.

– Pena sua avó não estar mais aqui para fazer o mesmo por você. – Houve uma pausa e, quando ela falou novamente, a voz da tia estava um pouco menos ríspida. – Mas não vamos discutir, Sasuke. A vida é sua. Sai tem obrigações que precisa assumir. Por isso, ele tem de dar um fim nessa relação amorosa o quanto antes.

Sasuke franziu a testa.

– Mas talvez o quanto antes não seja o melhor para Sai – ressaltou ele. – Eles podem estar apaixonados de verdade. Afinal de contas, estamos no século XXI, não no século XV.

A tia fez um gesto de rejeição com as mãos.

– A jovem é completamente inadequada. Uma inglesa dessas que se conhece em bares de Londres – Acrescentou ela, com desgosto. – Parece que não tem família Enem dinheiro.

– Enquanto Hinata Hyuuga tem os dois, é claro – disse Sasuke secamente. – Especialmente dinheiro.

– Isso pode não pesar para você, mas conta muito para Sai.

– A não ser que eu quebre meu pescoço jogando polo – disse Sasuke. – O que faria dele meu herdeiro, é claro. Minha ocupação com esportes de risco deveria agradar-lhe, Kurenai-sama. Abre várias possibilidades.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

– Que não devemos considerar. É claro que você vai lembrar, quando for preciso, o que deve à sua família. Você é o presidente do banco Arleschi. Ele é apenas um funcionário. Não pode se casar com uma mulher bonita sem estirpe.

– Então ela é bonita – meditou Sasuke. – Mas isso teria de ser, já que não tem dinheiro. E Sai tem o sangue Uchiha nas veias, então ela também deve ser uma beleza... essa... ?

– Sakura. – A tia articulou friamente. –Haruno Sakura.

– Sakura. – Ele repetiu o nome suavemente. – O nome da mulher que Tamaki viu na igreja e amou pelo resto da vida. – Ele sorriu para a tia. – Espero que isso não seja um presságio.

– Bem, dependo de você para fazer com que não seja.

– Você espera que eu discurse para meu primo sobre obrigações familiares? – Ele gargalhou. – Não acho que me escutaria.

– Espero que faça mais do que falar. Quero que dê um fim nesse romancezinho.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E como vou fazer isso?

– Muito fácil, querido. – Ela deu um sorriso. – Você vai seduzi-la e fazer com que ele saiba.

Sasuke levantou-se de sua poltrona em um movimento irritado.

– Você está louca?

– Só estou sendo prática – respondeu a tia. – Pedir isso para você faz com que seu talento com as mulheres seja usado de forma útil.

– Útil! – Ele estava prestes a sufocar de raiva. – Como ousa me insultar sugerindo algo assim? Imagine se eu desejaria mesmo, por um único instante... – Ele afastou-se dela, olhou para a rua embaixo e depois se virou, a expressão hostil. – Não – disse ele. – Jamais.

– Assim você me desaponta – disse a tia. – Achei que fosse considerar um desafio interessante.

– Pelo contrário. Sinto-me enojado com uma proposta dessas. – Ele respirou. – E você me deixa estarrecido.

Ela olhou-o calmamente.

– Quais são exatamente as suas objeções?

Ele abriu os braços, furioso.

– Por onde devemos começar? A jovem é completamente estranha pra mim.

– Mas, para começar, todas as mulheres com quem você divide sua cama são estranhas. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Por exemplo, sobrinho, a quanto tempo conhece Karin Hozuki, cuja partida apressada eu quase interrompi?

Os olhares encontraram-se e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Finalmente, ele disse:

– Não sabia que se interessava tanto por minha vida pessoal.

– Em circunstancias normal, não me interesso, garanto a você. Mas nesse momento, preciso de sua cooperação.

Sasuke disse lentamente:

– A qualquer momento, vou acordar e descobrir que isso é um pesadelo. – Ele voltou-se a sua poltrona. Sentou-se. – Tenho outras objeções, gostaria de ouvi-las?

– Como desejar.

Ele recostou-se, a expressão intensa.

– O romance de Sai pode ser passageiro. Por que não deixa seguir o curso normal?

– Porque Hisashi Hyuuga quer que o noivado do meu filho com a filha dele se torne oficial. Mais demoras não o agradariam.

– E isso seria mesmo um desastre?

– Sim, seria – disse a tia. – Fiz um empréstimo com o Sr. Hyuuga, e como garantia prometi que o casamento seria breve. Pagar a dívida seria um tanto inconveniente.

Sasuke socou a palma da mão. É claro, ele deveria ter desconfiado.

O marido falecido de Kurenai vinha de uma família relativamente pobre, mas, apesar disso, seus hábitos de gastar sempre foram legendários. Lembrava-se das reuniões de família sobre o assunto quando era garoto.

E a idade, parecia, não lhe dera juízo.

Resmungando, ele disse:

– Então, por que não me permite pagar a dívida para você e deixar Sai viver com a vida dele?

Um repentino brilho irradiou do rosto ainda belo da tia.

– Não sou uma cliente bem-vinda no banco, Sasuke. Seu pai iria revirar-se no túmulo. Além disso, os advogados nunca permitiriam isso. E Hisashi assegurou-me muito discretamente que assim que as nossas famílias se unirem, irá ajudar-me regularmente. Ele é bastante generoso.

– Então por que não mudar o plano? – disse Sasuke com repentina inspiração. – Você é viúva. Ele é viúvo. Por que você não se casa com ele e deixa a geração seguinte escolher o próprio caminho para a felicidade?

– Como você vem fazendo? – A rispidez estava de volta. Talvez pudéssemos ter um casamento duplo, querido. Tenho certeza de que a honra vai obrigá-lo a pedir Karin em casamento, quando o marido dela exigir o divórcio por adultério. Afinal de contas, vai ser um escândalo terrível.

– Não sabia que Suigetsu tinha esses planos.

– Com certeza, _ainda_ nãos tem – disse a tia com tom suave. – Mas se ele ou minha amiga Sato, mãe dele, descobrir que Karen o trai com você, isso talvez mude.

Finalmente, Sasuke suspirou, levantando os ombros de forma resignada.

– Eu a subestimei seriamente, Kurenai. Nunca imaginei que fosse tão inescrupulosa.

– Um traço de família – disse ela. – Mas situações desesperadas requerem medidas desesperadas.

– Mas você ainda tem algo a considerar – Sasuke continuou. – Mesmo que o caso dele com a garota inglesa termine, não há garantias de que ele vá casar-se com Hinata. Ele pode preferir procurar em outro lugar. Pode até mesmo encontrar alguma garota rica. Como ocê vai prevenir isso? – Ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Ou tem algum plano para chantageá-lo a cooperar também?

– Você fala como se ele nunca tivesse gostado de Hinata. – A tia falou calmamente. – Isso não é verdade. E, assim que essa desilusão com a inglesa se concretizar, sei que ele vai perceber onde estão seus melhores interesses e voltará para ela. E eles serão felizes juntos. Tenho certeza.

Sasuke lançou-a um olhar de pura exasperação.

– Como você faz com que tudo pareça simples. Puxa as cordas e os bonecos dançam. Mas ainda há o que considerar. Por exemplo, como vou conhecer tal garota?

– Já pensei nisso. Vou dizer a Sai que estou com homens na casa em Osaka trabalhando no novo sistema de aquecimento e que não posso hóspedes. E que você gentilmente nos convidou para nos hospedarmos em Kyoto

– E ele vai acreditar?

Ela deu de ombros.

– Ele não tem escolha. E vou fazer com que você tenha a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com a garota. O resto depende de você. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Pode ser que nem precise concretizar o sacrifício extremo. Será suficiente para Sai pegá-lo beijando a moça.

Ele disse pacientemente:

– Kurenai-sama, ocorreu-lhe que essa Sakura possa estar apaixonada de verdade por Sai e que nada irá persuadi-la a traí-lo?

Ele fez uma pausa.

– Além disso, e mais importante, você não pensou no fato de que talvez ela não me ache atraente.

– Querido Sasuke, deixemos de falsa modéstia. Já disseram que se você sorrisse para Julieta, ela deixaria Romeu. Como suas outras vítimas, Sakura irá achá-lo atraente.

– Verdade? – Perguntou ele com cinismo. – E se, depois disso, eu tiver êxito nesse empreendimento? Não julgaria Sai insensato se ele não falasse comigo nunca mais.

– De início, talvez ele fique magoado. Mas depois irá agradecê-lo. – Ela levantou-se. – Eles vão chegar na próxima semana. Espero que não seja um problema para você?!

Ele também se levantou, caminhou até a tia e cumprimentou-a.

– Vou contar as horas.

– Sarcasmo, meu caro, não combina com você. – Ela observou-a por um momento. – Como seu pai, Sasuke, você fica formidável quando está zangado. – Ela afagou a bochecha dele. – Espero que seu humor esteja melhor quando você finalmente conhecer a inglesa.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar sério.

– Não se preocupe com ela. Vou fazer o meu melhor para mandá-la de volta para casa com uma linda lembrança.

E ela saiu.

Sozinho, Sasuke serviu-se de uísque. Ele raramente bebia durante o dia, mas não existira um dia como esse desde o início do mundo.

No que Sai estava pensando ao trazer essa garota para perto de sua mãe?

Se ele tivesse a mínima decência, pensou Sasuke, ligaria para ele e contaria tudo.

Mas não podia correr riscos.

Sakura, ele repetiu para si mesmo meditando. Bem, pelo menos o nome era atraente. Se o corpo combinasse, sua tarefa não seria difícil.

Ele levantou seu copo.

– Saúde, Sakura – disse ele com certo cinismo. E boa sorte – acrescentou ele. – Acho que você vai precisar.

.

.

.

* * *

Então, o que acharam ?

**Denise** fico feliz que tenha gostado :D Desculpe a demora pro cap, mas ta ai.

**Is****a**** Mayrink** Obrigada pela review. E confesso que tive medo de isso acontecer. Mas talvez esse capítulo tenha ajudado - ou não - e.e hahaha de qualquer forma, não deixe de conferir os próximos, viu :D

Fantasminhas que estão lendo, comentem *-* ficarei feliz em saber o que estão achando !

Bjão a todos :*


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

– Isso tudo me soa duvidoso – Disse Ino. – Pense nisso. Você cancelou as suas férias no sul da França com o Naruto porque não gostou das acomodações e, no entanto, vai para o Japão com alguém que mal conhece. Não faz sentido.

Sakura suspirou.

– Não quando você coloca as coisas dessa forma. Mas não é o que você está pensando. Vou passar algumas semanas de graça em Osaka, ganhar um dinheiro extra e tudo o que eu tenho de fazer é parecer loucamente apaixonada.

– Não pode ser tão simples assim – disse Ino sombriamente. – Quer dizer, você já esteve loucamente apaixonada? Você certamente não estava apaixonada pelo Naruto. Caso contrário, não teria usado subterfúgios para não dividir o quarto com ele – acrescentou ela.

Sakura ficou enrubescida.

– Achei que estivesse, ou que eu precisasse de mais tempo. Afinal de contas, só estávamos nos vendo há dois meses.

– Bem, nem todo mundo concordaria com você – Disse Ino secamente.

– Eu sei – Sakura fez uma pausa para suspirar novamente – que sou conservadora; uma peça de museu, admito. Mas se, e quando, eu fizer sexo com algum homem, quero que seja baseado em amor e respeito. Não porque apartamentos duplos são mais baratos.

– E que tipo de quarto é esse que Sai está te oferecendo?

– Tudo muito respeitador – Sakura assegurou-lhe, enfiando o seu único biquine no canto da mala. – Vamos ficar na casa da mãe dele e parece que ela é uma verdadeira megera. Sai disse que ela provavelmente irá me trancar durante a noite.

– E ela não faz ideia de que vocês são praticamente estranhos?

– Não. E é essa a questão. Ela está insistindo para que ele fique noivo de uma garota que conhece há tempos, mas Sai não quer. Ele diz que a vê como sua irmã mais nova e não como futura esposa, e acredita que serei carta de alforria. Um jeito de dizer para a mãe que é dono de si mesmo e capaz de escolher a própria noiva.

– Isso não é mostrar um lenço vermelho a um touro?

– Sai disse que ela, na pior das hipóteses, irá me tratar com frieza. E prometeu que não vou vê-la muitas vezes, que iremos sair o máximo possível. – Sakura fez uma pausa. – Pode até ser divertido – acrescentou ela, duvidosa.

– Sempre otimista – murmurou Ino. – Como você se tornou parte dessa terrível artimanha?

Sakura suspirou novamente.

– Ele trabalha no Banco Arleschi. Nós oferecemos nossos serviços de relações públicas ao grupo há algumas semanas, e acompanhei kakashi na apresentação. Sai estava presente. Então, cerca de duas semanas atrás, nos reencontramos lá no bar. Eu tinha acabado de brigar com o Naruto. Estava me sentindo super mal e Sai parecia aborrecido. Ele permaneceu lá depois que o bar fechou. Bebemos alguma coisa juntos e começamos a conversar.

– E depois?

– Ele quis saber por que eu estava fazendo trabalho extra na adega se eu trabalhava para Harman Grace. Eu contei-lhe sobre mamãe ser viúva e sobre Tobi ter ganhado uma bolsa de estudos, mas estar sempre precisando de coisas extras para a escola. E, então, depois de algumas taças de vinho, o esquema todo se desenvolveu.

Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou:

– A princípio, achei que fosse por causa do vinho, mas quando ele retornou na noite seguinte para combinarmos os detalhes, descobri que ele estava falando seriíssimo.

– Encantador.

Sakura fez uma careta.

– E, de qualquer maneira, sempre quis ir para o Japão. E também, talvez seja a minha última chance de tirar férias antes de começar a economizar para o apartamento.

– Já comecei. Há rumores de que a sra. Hughes está prestes a aumentar o aluguel novamente. E Tenten está muito interessada em se juntar a nós.

Ela levantou-se da cama e pegou os copos de café. A caminho da cozinha comunitária, ela parou na porta:

– Amiga, tem certeza de que pode confiar nesse tal de Sai? Ele não vai começar a se aproveitar da situação quando estiverem sozinhos?

Sakura deu risada.

– Tenho certeza que não. Ele gosta de morenas voluptuosas. Não faço o tipo dele e nem ele o meu – acrescentou ela decididamente. – Embora tenha de admitir que seja bonito. Além disso, tem a mãe como guardiã, não se esqueça. E ele me avisou que ela não aprova demonstrações públicas de afeto. Então, tudo o que tenho de fazer é pestanejar ocasionalmente.

O sorriso de Sakura alargou-se.

– E vou, finalmente, conhecer Osaka. Quem poderia querer mais?

– xxx – xxx – xxx –

Mas quando o avião começou a aterrissar no aeroporto em Tókio, ela não parecia eufórica com a situação, embora não conseguisse explicar o porquê.

Encontrara-se com Sai na noite anterior para combinarem os últimos detalhes.

– Se estamos namorando, você precisa saber algumas coisas a meu respeito e sobre minha família – explicou ele.

Ela já sabia que ele iniciava uma carreira na filial do banco em Londres. O que ela não sabia era que ele era primo do presidente do Arleschi.

– Somos o lado pobre da família – explicou ele. – E é por isso que minha mãe quer que eu me case com Hinata. O pai dela é um homem muito rico, e ela é filha única.

– É claro – ecoou Sakura. Quem são essas pessoas?, ela perguntou-se francamente surpreendida. E que planeta eles habitam?

Ela pensou na mãe lutando para que dinheiro não faltasse. Pensou nela, trabalhando no bar a noite para ajudar o irmão inteligente e tímido a ter a educação que merecia.

Quando Sai usou o termo "pobre" com tamanha leveza, ele não fazia ideia do que significava de verdade.

Ela comprara algumas roupas novas para as férias na França. Mas não eram de grife.

Ela iria se sentir um peixe fora d'água naquele mundinho exclusivo de que estava prestes a fazer parte, mesmo brevemente. Será que conseguiria realmente fazer com que acreditassem que ela e Sai estavam envolvidos?

Mas talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que ele a escolhera, pensou ela com tristeza. Porque ela era bastante inadequada. Talvez isso servisse para que Sai escapasse de um casamento forçado.

"Qualquer uma" a mãe dele irá provavelmente dizer jogando as mãos para o alto. "Menos ela!"

Bem, ela conseguiria sobreviver a isso, pois Sai, apesar de sua beleza, não a atraía de forma alguma.

Ele era arrogante, pensou ela, e muito pretensioso.

– Devo insistir e uma coisa – disse ela. – Não fale sobre a Harman Grace.

– Como você quiser – ele deu de ombros. – Mas por quê? É uma ótima empresa. Você não tem de se envergonhar de trabalhar lá.

– Sei disso. Mas agora somos a empresa de relações públicas da filial de Londres. Seu primo deve saber disso. Vai reconhecer o nome se você disser. Não vai gostar do fato de você estar supostamente namorando com uma simples portadora de serviços.

– Não se preocupe. Não sou nada além de um simples funcionário também. Além disso, as chances de você encontrar o meu primo Sasuke são mínimas. Mas Harman Grace permanece em segredo, se é isso que você quer.

– Sim – disse ela. – Obrigada.

Ela estava admirada por terem viajado de primeira classe, o que provava que a pobreza era algo relativo, pensou ela, recusando o champanhe que lhe ofereceram.

Algumas taças de vinho a colocaram nessa confusão. Então, de agora em diante, manter-se ia sóbria.

Também estava desconcertada com os flertes de Sai. Ele encostava-se nela, e mantinha a voz baixa e íntima. E ela não gostava de seu toque persistente – no cabelo, no ombro, na manga de sua jaqueta de linho.

Oh, Deus, pensou ela preocupada. Não venha me dizer que Ino estava certa em relação a ele.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou, afastando a mão dele quando tentou segurar os dedos dela para beijá-los.

Ele sacudiu os ombros, nem um pouco desconcertado.

– Para qualquer performance, tem de haver um ensaio, não?

– Com certeza não – disse Sakura rispidamente.

Também estava desapontada ao ouvir que houvera uma pequena mudança de planos: em vez de alugarem um carro no aeroporto e irem direto para Osaka, primeiro encontrariam a senhora Kurenai em seu apartamento em Tokyo.

– Mas por quanto tempo? – perguntou ela.

– Isso importa? Vou dar-lhe a chance de conhecer a _minha_ cidade antes de irmos para outro lugar – disse. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito. – E, além disso, mamãe sempre contrata um motorista para suas viagens. Vamos viajar com conforto.

Sakura percebeu que não tinha escolha, a não ser forçar um sorriso em concordância. A viagem era dele. Sou apenas contratada para ajudá-lo.

A residência ficava em Roppongi, que Sai disse-lhe Sr o lugar mais calmo da cidade, com muitos jardins e árvores.

Sakura respirou fundo para se acalmar enquanto subiam o enorme lance de escadas.

Você está com o seu passaporte na bolsa, ela lembrou-se em silencio. E também a passagem de volta. Tudo o que tem de fazer é virar-se e correr.

Quando eles chegaram à imponente porta dupla, Sai tocou a campainha. Sakura engoliu em seco quando ele pegou sua mão.

São só duas semanas, pensou ela. Não uma vida inteira.

A porta foi aberta por uma senhora robusta, que saiu radiante para Sai, ignorando Sakura completamente, e depois proferiu algo em japonês incompreensível.

Sakura encontrava-se em um hall sem janela; a única claridade vinha do lustre central aparentemente equipado com lâmpadas de fraca luminosidade. O piso era de mármore escuro e alguns móveis antigos e algumas pinturas a óleo contribuíam pouco para clarear o ambiente.

Em seguida, a empregada abriu a porta para a sala, e a luz do sol irradiou, acompanhada de um cachorrinho, latindo furioso.

– Quieto, Kayo – ordenou Sai, e o cachorro afastou-se, embora mantivesse os rosnados e latidos. Sakura gostava de cachorros, e normalmente, se dava bem com eles, mas alguma coisa dizia-lhe que Kayo estava propenso a tirar um pedaço de seu tornozelo.

Sai conduziu-a a te a sala.

– Chame seu cachorro, mamãe, senão Sakura vai achar que não é bem-vinda.

– Mas estou sempre pronta a receber seus amigos, filho. – A senhora levantou-se do sofá e ofereceu a mão.

Ela era uma mulher alta, e Sakura pôde perceber que fora uma mulher atraente. Mas o tempo afinara seu rosto e sua boca e, isso, junto com os olhos vermelhos penetrantes, deixavam-na formidável. Ela estava vestindo preto e havia um colar e brinco de pérolas.

– Haruno-san, não é isso? – O sorriso dela foi azedo ao receber a resposta tímida de Sakura. – Você gostaria de um chá, eu acho. Não é um hábito inglês?

– Agora que estou aqui, senhora, talvez eu devesse aprender alguns hábitos japoneses.

As sobrancelhas dela levantaram-se.

– Você vai passar muito pouco tempo aqui para que valha a pena, mas como quiser. – Ela tocou uma sineta para chamar a empregada, pediu café e bolinhos, depois chamou Sai para sentar-se a seu lado no sofá.

Certo, pensou Sakura, sentando de frente pra eles, no lugar onde lhe fora indicado.

Era uma sala linda, de pé-direito alto e com boas proporções, mas mobiliada demais para seu gosto. Havia muitas poltronas, pensou ela, olhando à sua volta.

– Tenho uma notícia para você – anunciou a senhora depois que a empregada serviu café e bolinhos de chocolate. – E também para a senhorita, Sinto ter de dizer-lhes que não vou poder recebê-los em minha casa de campo. Há homens fazendo manutenção; tedioso, mas inevitável.

Sakura ficou imóvel. Eles passariam as duas semanas nesse apartamento? Oh, Deus, pensou ela. Parece bem espaçoso, mas suspeitava que apenas alguns dias com a mãe de Sai o tornariam completamente claustrofóbico.

Sai não parecia nada satisfeito.

– Mas você sabia que estávamos vindo, mãe. E eu prometi a Sakura que ela conheceria Osaka.

– Em outro momento, talvez. – disse Kurenai. – Dessa vez terá de se contentar com Kyoto. Seu primo Sasuke nos ofereceu sua casa de descanso por alguns dias.

Houve uma pausa, depois Sai disse lentamente:

– Por que faria isso?

– Meu filho. – A voz tinha um resquício de desaprovação. – Somos membros da família. Os únicos parentes.

Sai sacudiu os ombros.

– Mesmo assim, não combina com Sasuke – opôs-se ele. – E, de qualquer maneira, aquela cada fica no fim do mundo.

– Penso que Haruno-san achará charmoso. – Mais uma vez o sorriso que não se refletia em seus olhos. – Kyoto é muito bonito. É considerado o coração verde do Japão e há muitos lugares para visitar. Não faltarão escolhas.

Sai lançou um olhar para o teto decorado.

– Você chama isso de escolha, mãe? – perguntou ele. – Arriscar nossas vidas numa estrada perigosa todas as vezes que quisermos ir a algum lugar?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Se alguma coisa acontecer com meu primo Sasuke e eu me tornar o herdeiro, a casa de Kyoto estará à venda no dia seguinte.

Houve mais uma pausa.

– Você deve perdoar meu filho – disse a senhora com voz sedosa. – No calor do momento ele nem sempre fala com sabedoria. E mesmo sendo um pouco remota, a casa é charmosa.

– E Sasuke? – perguntou Sai com petulância, claramente ressentido com a repreensão da mãe. – Pelo menos, espero que não vá usar a casa enquanto estivermos lá.

– Querido, a oferta foi feita e fiquei feliz em aceitar. Não perguntei sobre os planos dele.

Sakura ouvia horrorizada.

Em voz alta, ela disse calmamente:

– Sai, não há algum outro lugar onde possamos ficar? Um hotel, talvez.

– Na alta temporada? – Sai respondeu com ironia. – Teríamos sorte se achássemos um porão. Não, teremos de ficar na cada do meu primo. E, pelo menos, estará fresco – ele acrescentou com humor. – Quando partimos?

– Pensei em irmos amanhã – disse kurenai. Ela levantou-se. – Haruno-san, deve estar muito cansada da viagem, Vou pedir que Maria lhe mostre seu quarto para que descanse um pouco.

E então você poderá a sua opinião sincera sobre a última aquisição dele, pensou Sakura. Mas era isso que fora levada a pensar. Supôs que deveria estar agradecida pelo fato de Kurenai não ter feito uma cena histérica e a expulsado de seu apartamento.

O quarto reservado para ela era pequeno. A cama era estreita e não muito confortável. O banheiro, bastante desanimador. Mas ficou contente quando viu que a não-sorridente Maria colocara uma jarra com água quente e uma bacia no lavatório de seu quarto.

Ela tirou os sapatos e o vestido e refrescou-se. O sabonete era de lavanda, e concluiu que se tratava da primeira coisa simpática que descobrira até agora em Tokyo.

Ela secou-se com a toalha de linho áspera, e depois se espreguiçou na cama com um suspiro.

O arrependimento que sentira no avião intensificava-se a cada momento. Em Londres, Sai a convencera de que seria fácil. Uma performance em um dos cenários mais lindos do Japão. Quase um jogo, argumentara ele. E ela comprara a idéia.

Bem, ela estava chegando rapidamente à conclusão de que não havia dinheiro no mundo pelo qual valesse a pena passar pelos problemas que as semanas seguintes prometiam. Embora soubesse que Kurenai seria uma guardiã mais do que adequada. Se ela estivesse apaixonada por ele, seria frustrante.

Estava feito. Estava no Japão.

Não havia como voltar atrás.

Depois se virou para o lado e fechou os olhos.

- xxx – xxx – xxx –

O jantar daquela noite não fora agradável. Sai anunciara sua intenção de levar Sakura para jantar, mas Kurenai ressaltara com insistência que não seria sábio, pois deveriam partir cedo para evitar o calor do dia.

Então jantaram na sala de jantar, em uma mesa que acomodaria numerosos convidados. Não era uma atmosfera relaxante, e a conversa transcorria tão artificial que Sakura desejou que Sai e sua mãe começassem a falar um com o outro em japonês e a deixassem de fora da conversa.

Ela percebeu, é claro, que estava sendo testada. Lembrou-se também que ela e Sai combinaram falar o mínimo possível sobre detalhes pessoais. No que dizia respeito a Kurenai, ela era uma garota que dividia o apartamento com várias pessoas e adorava se divertir.

Ela ensaiara tantas vezes a história de quando e como ela e Sai se conheceram, que se saiu bastante bem. Afinal de contas, ela tinha de dar impressão de que o relacionamento de dois meses era sério e de que estavam prontos para dar o próximo passo.

Tinha de admitir que a comida estava deliciosa, embora estivesse co pouco apetite. E quando o jantar terminou, voltaram para a sala de estar e ouviram Itsuki Hiroshi.

Esta, pensou Sakura, fora a parte mais agradável da noite, não apenas porque seu falecido pai amava tal compositor, como também pouco se conversou.

Ela estava começando a relaxar quando Kurenai anunciou, em m tom que rejeitava objeções, que estava na hora de se recolherem.

Sai desejou-lhe boa noite, mas quando Sakura, vestindo a camisola, voltou do banheiro, encontrou-o esperando em seu quarto.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Queria falar com você em particular. – O sorriso que ele lançou foi triunfante. – Você está brilhante! Meu Deus, você quase me convenceu. E a mãe está furiosa. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Acabei de escutá-la falando ao telefone, e parecia radiante. Devia estar falando com a amiga Sato Hozuki, pois mencionou o nome Karin várias vezes.

– Isso significa alguma coisa? – Sakura de repente sentiu-se cansada e bastante confusa.

– Karin é a nora da senhora Hozuki – explicou Sai, o sorrindo alargando-se. –Ela causa grandes problemas e mamãe sempre os ouve. É sempre ela quem dá conselhos a Sato. Mas agora é a vez dela reclamar – acrescentou ele. – E insiste que a amiga precisa escutar e ajudá-la.

Ele quase a abraçou.

– Vai sair tudo como eu esperava.

– Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo – Sakura mordeu os lábios.

– Você está chateada por causa de Osaka? – Sai sacudiu os ombros. – Também foi uma surpresa desagradável pra mim. E Sasuke tem outras casas que poderia emprestar para a mamãe em lugares não tão remotos como o interior de Kyoto – acrescentou ele, sorrindo. – Mas sem dúvida deve ocupar alguma delas. Ele não escolheria ficar em nenhum lugar próximo a minha mãe; então, acalme-se quanto a isso.

– Vocês não são uma família muito unida – comentou.

– Sasuke gosta de seguir o próprio caminho. Mamãe tenta interferir. – Ele deu de ombros novamente. – Talvez esteja planejando que ela se perca e seja comida pelos lobos.

Sakura olhou-o fixamente.

– Você quer dizer que existem lobos por lá?

– Sim. E também tem urso. – Ele riu de sua expressão. – Mas são encontrados principalmente nos parques nacionais. Prometo a você que eles preferem plantas e colmeias a humanos.

– Que encorajador. – Sakura respirou fundo. – Mas não estou desapontada só por Osaka, Sai. Ou com o fato de ir para um safári japonês.

Ela olhou-o com firmeza.

– Não devíamos ter começado isso. Se a sua mãe está de fato tão preocupada, já não se trata mais de um jogo. Acho que devemos reconsiderar.

– Para mim, nunca foi um jogo. – Sai bateu com a mão no peito. – Para mim, é a minha vida! Preciso que minha mãe saiba que sou eu quem sabe do meu futuro e que não vou receber ordens dela nem de ninguém. E que não vou me casar com Hinata Hyuuga. – Ele diminuiu o tom de voz. – Sakura, você prometeu que iria me ajudar. Fizemos um acordo. E depois você estará livre. Terá suas férias no Japão e ainda receberá uma quantia. Será fácil para você.

Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, deixando-a mais nervosa.

– Afinal de contas – continuou ele, de forma persuasiva –, o que pode acontecer? Diga-me. – Ele sorriu para ela e depois foi até a porta. – Digo a você que não há nada com o que se preocupar. Nada neste mundo.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Esse capítulo foi totalmente da Sakura ein... :D

E o Sai dizendo que são o lado pobre da família...Queria ser pobre assim U.U

**Deixem reviews** \o/ Quanto mais comentarem, mais rápido eu posto o próximo capítulo ;) certo?

**Kuma Kuma-chan** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do primeiro cap \o/\o/\o/\o/ Sasuke sedutor neeh :3 ele tem literalmente uma sedução natural U.U ôôô... próximo capítulo teremos esse encontro... hehehe.

**Taiana-chan n.n **Kurenai não ta parecendo ser flor que se cheire mesmo não ú.ú eu se fosse o Sai, me declarava órfã... mulher du mal. Continue acompanhando, de olho no sasuke - claro xD - que as coisas vão melhorar (huuum) e.e


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

.

Sakura não dormiu bem. Mexeu-se a noite inteira, perturbada por sonhos inquietantes.

Não se surpreendeu quando viu que a saída da viagem, programada para tão cedo, não acontecera.

O carro chegou pontualmente com Yakomo, seu chofer uniformizado. Mas Kurenai, depois de seu café da manhã vagaroso, proferiu uma série de ordens contraditórias, fez ligações e escreveu várias mensagens de última hora para os amigos.

Sakura descobrira, para se desânimo, que Kayo os acompanharia, e mais tempo foi gasto enquanto Maria procurava pelo apartamento a coleira especial e a nova cesta almofadada que fora comprada especialmente para a viagem.

Era um dos carros mais luxuosos em que já viajara. No entanto, sentada no banco de trás entre Kurenai e seu cachorro percebeu que seria impossível relaxar.

Ela esperava por um turbilhão de perguntas e preparou-se para se proteger, mas não acontecera. A senhora parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.

Houve várias paradas durante o percurso – para as necessidades de Kayo. Mas também houve pausas para comprarem café, água mineral gelada e bolinhos recheados de queijo e presunto. Kurenai não se designou a sair do carro nessas ocasiões, mas Sakura estava feliz em poder esticar as pernas.

Suas costas estavam começando a doer devido à tensão de tênar permanecer discreta, percebeu ela.

Escolhera a roupa mais fina possível para a viagem – um vestido solto de algodão creme, de manga curta. Usava sandálias de salto baixo e um chapéu de linho que mantinha em sua bolsa quando estava no carro. Além do obrigatório protetor solar, ela usara nos olhos um pouco de rímel e um toque de coral nos lábios.

Tentou se conformar com o pensamento de que talvez a senhora a detestasse, mas que não teria do que reclamar de sua aparência. Ra um pequeno consolo.

Assim que entraram em Kyoto, ela se rendeu à total beleza do cenário. Todos os lugares para o qual olhava pareciam ser compostos de variados tons de verde, e cada cume parecia coberto por sua pequena cidadezinha.

Meia hora depois, chegaram no bairro certo, que parecia mais do que um simples lugar à beira de um rio. O ponto central era a praça, onde as casas e lojas aglomeravam-se em torno de um templo alto e ornado.

Assim que deixaram a cidade, começara a subir o vale por uma estrada estreita. O terreno era acidentado e íngreme com uma floresta densa de um lado e de outro, protegido apenas por um pequeno muro – uma queda de causar calafrios – e um rio, agora reduzido a um fio prateado, abaixo deles.

Ela se lembrou do comentário de Sai sobre o perigo do lugar, e conteve um tremor, agradecida por Yakomo ser um excelente motorista.

– Estamos quase lá, Haruno-san. – Para a sua surpresa, Kurenai lhe dirigiu a palavra com um sorriso lânguido. – Não tenho dúvida de que está ansiosa para ver o lugar onde passará as férias. Espero que supere suas expectativas.

Qualquer abertura, mesmo que sutil, era bem-vinda, e Sakura perguntou-lhe:

– A casa já é da família há muito tempo? – Perguntou, educadamente.

– Há gerações, embora tenha sido reformada e aumentada com os anos. Dizem que fora um eremitério, um lugar isolado para onde os monges pecadores eram mandados para pagar penitência.

– Sei como eles se sentem – comentou Sai virando o rosto. – Fico surpreendido com o fato de Sasuke desperdiçar qualquer minuto em um lugar como esse.

Sua mãe deu de ombros.

– Ele passou grande parte da infância aqui. Talvez tenha boas lembranças.

– Ele nunca foi criança – disse Sai. – E o passado dele foi o que aconteceu ontem; - nada além. – Ele virou o corpo. – Veja Sakura. Se olhar através das árvores, você já consegue ver a casa.

Ela percebeu de relance uma alvenaria rosa-pálido e azulejos de terracota desbotados, e prendeu a respiração encantada.

Parecia um lugar enfeitiçado, dormindo entre as árvores, pensou ela.

- xxx – xxx – xxx –

.

Impossível não perceber o som do carro que se aproximava, pensou Sasuke. Os hóspedes indesejados estavam chegando.

Suspirando irritado, ele levantou-se da cadeira de sol, e calçou, relutante, seu velho par de tênis brancos. Durante os últimos dias, ele deleitara-se da liberdade e do isolamento. Tomava banho de sol nu, sabendo que Kaori e Shitsumomo, que tomavam conta da casa, nunca iriam invadir a sua privacidade.

Agora, sua paz chegara ao fim.

Ele começou a caminha pelo jardim em direção à casa.

Até o último minuto rezara para que tal pesadelo jamais acontecesse. Que Sai e sua namorada brigassem ou que Kurenai gostasse dela. Qualquer coisa que o livrasse dessa armadilha.

Mas o telefonema da tia à noite passada acabara com suas esperanças. Ela estava praticamente histérica, lembrou-se com desgosto, reclamando que a garota não passava de uma prostituta vulgar, obviamente de mais baixa classe.

E deixara bem claro que era verdadeira sua ameaça de desmascarar o relacionamento dele com Karin caso não mantivesse a sua palavra.

– Quero a inglesa destruída – ela sibilara para ele. – Nada que seja menos do que isso serve.

Sasuke ficara tentado a responder que preferiria destruir Karin, que estava provando ser embaraçosamente tenaz, bombardeando-o com telefonemas e recados, aparentemente alheia ao fato de que seu corpo voluptuoso e ardente não compensava o estorvo que era.

Se ela continuasse a se comportar com tanta indiscrição, Suigetsu e a mãe perceberiam, sem qualquer intervenção da tia.

Estava agradecido por ter escapado de Tokyo e vindo para um lugar onde poderia se manter incomunicável. Esperava que durante a sua ausência, ela encontrasse algum outro alvo para sua libido. Caso contrário, teria de ser rude com ela. Um pensamento que não lhe dava prazer algum.

E agora, estava de frente a uma calamidade ainda pior. A garota desconhecida e indesejada que ele teria de, alguma forma, desviar da cama de Sai e atrair para a sua. Provavelmente, decidiu ele, depois que ficasse muito, muito bêbado...

Se eu sair dessa confusão vivo, vou fazer um voto de castidade, pensou ele com humor.

Kaori já estava abrindo a porta da frente. Ele sabia que suas instruções seriam rigidamente seguidas. Mas hóspedes eram uma raridade, e os empregados estavam acostumados à informalidade de seu patrão. A presença de Kurenai seria desgastante para todos eles.

Ele saiu do hall sombrio para a luz do dia. O carro parara a uma certa distância, e o motorista estava ajudando a sua senhora. Mas a atenção de Sasuke voltou-se imediatamente para a garota, quieta, um pouco distante, olhando para a casa. A primeira reação dele foi de que ela não fazia o tipo dele – nem o de Sai –, o que achou estranho. Quase tão alta quanto o próprio Sai, a pele clara, o cabelo incomum rosa até o ombro.

Não era uma beleza convencional – mas ao mesmo tempo curiosamente interessante.

Provavelmente magra demais, refletiu ele, embora o vestido simplório que usava não fosse revelador.

E então, como uma resposta a um desejo silencioso, uma brisa vinda das montanhas soprou o fino tecido contra seu corpo, moldando-o contra seus pequenos e altos seios, a ligeira concavidade de sua barriga, as coxas e as penas longas e delgadas.

Sasuke ficou sem ar.

Mudança de planos, pensou ele. Não preciso ficar tão bêbado. Ao contrário, acho que essa garota merece minha total e sóbria atenção.

Ele percebeu que sua tia estava se aproximando, os olhos desgostosos observando-os.

– É assim que você se veste para receber suas visitas, Sasuke?

Ele pegou-lhe a mão, curvando-se para ela.

– Há dez minutos, Kurenai-sama eu estava completamente despido. Isso é uma concessão. – Ele lançou um olhar implacável para Kayo. – E você trouxe seu cachorro. Espero que ele tenha aprendido a ter bons modos desde nosso último encontro. – Ele olhou para Sai. – Ah, Sai, vem cá.

Sai encarou-o com suspeita.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso.

– É a minha casa, o que faz de você o meu hóspede. Naturalmente, desejo estar aqui para recebê-lo.

– Você não é normalmente tão preocupado – murmurou Sai.

Sasuke sorriu para ele.

– Não? Então, talvez tenha revisto meus erros. E a casa tem cômodos suficientes para todos. Não será necessário dividir o quarto comigo, primo – acrescentou ele, depois olhou para a garota como se tivesse acabado de notá-la. – E o nome de sua charmosa companhia?

Sai pegou a mão de Sakura na defensiva.

– Essa é Sakura Haruno, que veio comigo de Londres. Sakura, deixe-me apresentá-la ao meu primo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele viu que ela não olhou para os olhos dele, e sim para o chão.

– Como vai, senhor?

– Deixa-me dar-lhes as boas-vindas. – Ele inclinou a cabeça como cortesia, depois a acompanhou para dentro da casa. – Shitsumomo, por favor, mostre às senhoras onde elas vão se hospedar. E o cachorro. Kaori, mostra o quarto para meu primo.

Ele estava virando-se quando Sai agarrou seu braço:

– O que é isso? Onde você vai hospedar Sakura?

– No quarto ao lado do de sua mãe; a pedido dela. – Sasuke sacudiu os ombros. – Sinto mito, mas você sabe que ela nunca permitiria que você dormisse com sua namorada sob o mesmo teto dela. Como os velhos monges, você vai ter de praticar a castidade.

– Uma lição que você ainda tem de aprender – respondeu Sai, amargamente.

– Talvez. Mas eu nunca trouxe uma mulher para cá – disse-lhe Sasuke.

– Falando nisso – disse Sai – o que você achou da minha namoradinha inglesa?

– Se ela o satisfaz, primo, isso é o que importa. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Embora você goste delas com mais... – Ele demonstrou com suas mãos.

– Sim – concordou Sai. – Mas esta garota tem... profundezas escondidas, se você me entende. – E ele deu risada.

Ocorreu a Sasuke que ele nunca simpatizara com o primo.

Sasuke despediu-se dizendo para que se sentisse à vontade e foi para seu quarto tomar banho e trocar-se.

– xxx – xxx – xxx –

.

Aquele, pensou ela sem acreditar, aquele era Sasuke Uchiha, o dono do Banco Arleschi? Aquele indivíduo seminu com cabelos negros arrepiados?

Ela pensara, quando o vira, que deveria ser o caseiro ou o jardineiro.

Ela esperava que ele fosse um homem mais velho, uma versão mais velha de Sai, com uma beleza convencional. Mas o homem era completamente sexy, com um corpo musculoso e uma pele dourada. E não estava próximo à meia idade – deveria estar com trinta e poucos anos.

Quanto ao resto – bem, seu rosto era mais do que bonito. O nariz era pontudo, uma boca sínica e os olhos escuros como a meia-noite.

E ele também não era grande admirador da tia, como Sai sugerira. Sentira uma certa indiferença.

Mas se era isso o que sentia com relação aos seus hóspedes, então, por que permanecia ali? Não fazia sentido.

Mas seus pensamentos cessaram quando Shitsumomo, uma mulher com sorriso radiante, abriu a porta com um triunfante:

– Aqui senhora – indicando de que aquele era seu quarto.

Sakura entrou e olhou à sua volta, os olhos arregalados. Tinha o dobro do tamanho do quarto que ocupara na noite anterior, com uma cama _King size, _uma cômoda, uma mesa e uma porta que dava para um banheiro luxuoso. Ao lado da cama, havia um abajur e um vaso de rosas.

Ela virou-se para Shitsumomo:

– Perfeito – disse ela sorrindo.

Quando estava sozinha, foi até a janela, que dava para um jardim. Havia uma pequena fonte no centro da área pavimentada.

Ma esse lugar não era apenas tranquilidade, percebeu ela. Ela conseguia ouvir a voz autocrática de Kurenai, misturada à resposta mais calma de Shitsumomo.

Era uma lembrança de que este pequeno pedaço do Édem também tinha suas serpentes, para não mencionar os lobos e os ursos, pensou ela olhando para a floresta densa abaixo.

De repente, sentiu-se cansada e desanimada. Viu que havia toalhas no banheiro, então decidiu usá-las.

Enquanto estava tomando banho, sua mala fora acomodada ali, então se ocupou em desfazê-la. Não trouxera roupa o suficiente, pensou ela, e pouco formais.

A roupa que parecia menos amassada era um vestido-envelope de seda prateada, que decidiu usar durante o jantar a fim de causar boa impressão.

Qualquer coisa que vestisse, Kurenai a olharia com escárnio, e ela aceitaria isso. Mas por razões que não conseguia explicar, ou mesmo admitir, mão queria que o Uchiha a olhasse com o mesmo desdém.

Queria que ele acreditasse na ficção da qual ela e Sai faziam parte.

Enquanto isso, não sabia que fazer. A casa inteira estava em silêncio. O único barulho vinha da fonte. Sakura percebeu que não podia explorar os arredores sozinha e sem ser convidada.

Então, decidiu que era melhor ficar onde estava até ser chamada.

Estava quase s esticando na cama com o seu livro quando escutou uma batida na porta.

Sai, pensou ela instantaneamente, desejando que estivesse vestindo algo mais adequado do que uma toalha. Mas quando ela abriu a porta, viu Shitsumomo esperando com uma bandeja.

Radiante, a senhora informou-lhe que o patrão achou que a senhorita talvez desejasse algo refrescante depois da viagem e entregou-lhe uma bandeja.

Sakura colocou a bandeja sobre a cama. Havia um bule de chá, um prato com fatia de limões, outro com pequenos sanduíches e uma tigela de cerejas.

Era uma delicadeza que não previra, pensou ela confusa. Na verdade, o senhor Uchiha parecia repleto de surpresas agradáveis.

Ela comeu todos os deliciosos sanduíches com duas xícaras de chá e depois se encostou à cama com um suspiro de prazer, saboreando as cerejas enquanto lia. Depois, cochilou um pouco.

Quando finalmente acordou, o sol já estava mais baixo, e as nuvens estavam começando a aparecer lentamente no jardim.

Estava na hora de se concentrar em Sai e na tarefa que prometera realizar.

Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto. A casa era como um labirinto, pensou ela totalmente desorientada, quando atravessava os aposentos. Para o seu alívio, o empregado de casaco branco que estava na entrada da casa quando eles chegaram, sugeriu delicadamente que ela o seguisse.

A sala que ele mostrara era imensa, com uma enorme lareira de pedra. Estava vazia e Sakura ficou hesitante à porta, sentindo-se isolada.

Obviamente, saíra de seu quarto cedo demais. Os japoneses, ela lembrou-se, jantavam mais tarde do que os ingleses. Mas decidiu ficar por ali.

Havia na sala, o mínimo de móveis possível – alguns sofás, com dimensões proporcionais à sala. Havia também um piano de cauda.

Estava aberto, e intrigada, Sakura cruzou a sala e sentou-se no banco, passando seus dedos pelas teclas, ouvindo o adorável som que faziam.

Suspirou. Tantas coisas tristes seguiram-se à morte de seu pai... E a perda de seu tão amado piano era apenas uma delas.

Então, incentivada pelo fato de estar sozinha, começou a tocar uma canção de ninar que treinara para um exame.

Talvez porque sempre tinha sido uma de suas favoritas, ela tocou-a sem cometer grandes falhas, e suspirou quando chegou às notas finais, perdida em seu próprio mundo.

Quando a música parou, foi substituída pelo som de palmas. Ela virou-se rapidamente para a porta.

– Bravo! – disse Sasuke caminhando lentamente em sua direção.

.

.

* * *

Então pessoal, desculpem a demora pra postar. Tá ai mais um capítulo.

Deu pra perceber a grande amizade entre Sai e Sasuke neeh?

E pra quem chegou na parte que tem escrito "eremitério" e leu cemitério ou achou que estivesse errado, tamo junto .

Mil desculpas, mas hoje não vai dar pra eu responder a cada uma de vocês. Mas saibam que a cada review eu me torno uma pessoinha mais feliz =D **Por favor, continuem mandando a opinião de vocês !**

Um bjão a tds :* o/


	5. Chapter 4

Wooow voltei povo e dessa vez, o capítulo está ainda mais... interessante e.e hehehe

.

Divirtam-se !

* * *

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Então, incentivada pelo fato de estar sozinha, começou a tocar uma canção de ninar que treinara para um exame._

_Talvez porque sempre tinha sido uma de suas favoritas, ela tocou-a sem cometer grandes falhas, e suspirou quando chegou às notas finais, perdida em seu próprio mundo._

_Quando a música parou, foi substituída pelo som de palmas. Ela virou-se rapidamente para a porta._

– _Bravo! – disse Sasuke caminhando lentamente em sua direção._

* * *

_._

**Capítulo 4**

**...**

–Ah, sinto muito, senhor. Não percebi... – Ela engoliu seco. – Eu não tinha o direito, não mesmo...

– De jeito nenhum. Foi charmosos. – Ele encostou-se à cauda do piano, os olhos observando-a friamente. Ele estava totalmente transformado, pensou ela, barba feita, os cabelos penteados para trás. E estava vestindo calças pretas que acentuavam suas longas pernas, a camisa estava desabotoada sob um colete que decidira deixar aberto.

Estava magnífico.

– Pelo menos, minha decisão de mantê-lo afinado foi justificada. Ninguém o tocava desde a morte de minha mãe – continuou ele. – Não vai tocar outra?

– Oh, não. – Ela levantou-se apressada, cada vez mais envergonhada, mas foi detida pela barra de seu vestido que se prendeu no banco. – Droga – acrescentou ela, puxando o tecido.

– Calma – pediu Sasuke. – Fique parada ou você vai rasgá-lo. – Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e habilmente desprendeu o vestido.

Ela olhou para o chão.

– Obrigada.

– Não foi de nada. – Ele levantou-se olhando à sua volta. – Onde está Sai?

– Não o vejo desde que chegamos.

– Verdade? – As sobrancelhas levantaram. – Espero que ele não a esteja negligenciando. – Ele lançou-lhe um tímido sorriso. – Se estiver, você deve estar satisfeita com o fato de ter o piano para diverti-la.

– Oh, não – disse ela rapidamente. – Não está. Não mesmo. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Talvez a mãe tenha tido necessidade de falar com ele.

– Se fosse isso, acho que seu cachorro revoltado teria nos avisado. – Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. – Diga-me, você gostou de seu chá da tarde?

– Foi muito gentil.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Não queria que você desmaiasse de fome. – Ele sorriu com prazer. – Daqui a pouco você se acostuma com os horários japoneses.

– Vou tentar – disse ela. – Mas não é possível mudar muito em duas semanas.

O sorriso alargou-se ligeiramente.

– Pelo contrário, acho que muita coisa pode mudar. – Ele caminhou até o aparador. – Aceita alguma coisa para beber?Vou tomar um uísque.

– Estou bem. – Não estava. A garganta estava completamente seca.

– Tem suco de laranja – continuou ele. – Já experimentou com campari?

– Bem... não.

– Então, experimente agora. – Ele preparou a bebida e trouxe para ela. Tocou o seu copo no dela. – Saúde.

– Obrigada – disse Sakura formalmente.

– Diga-me, senhorita, você é sempre tensa assim?

Deu um gole em sua bebida, apreciando o doce do suco de laranja misturado ao amargo do campari. Ela disse hesitante:

– Não sempre, mas essa é uma situação difícil para mim. – Ela respirou. – Você deve estar se perguntando, senhor, o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

– Você veio com o meu primo – disse ele. – Não é segredo.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Então você também deve saber que a mãe dele não está satisfeita com a minha presença.

Ele bebeu o uísque.

– Não sei dos problemas da minha tia – Ele fez uma pausa. – Mas, acredite em mim, agora que nos conhecemos, não espero nada além do prazer de sua visita. – Antes que ela pudesse impedir, ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a até os lábios, beijando-a levemente. – Se nos tratássemos com menos formalidades, iria ajudá-la a relaxar? Meu nome é Sasuke e sei que se chama Sakura.

Ela sabia que estava com o rosto corado. E disse um pouco ofegante:

– Acho que sua tia pode não gostar.

O tom de voz dele era sedoso.

– Então vamos concordar que isso seria problema dela.

– Tudo bem – disse ela. – Se você está seguro disso.

– Estou – fez uma pausa. – Vamos levar nossas bebidas ao terraço. É agradável durante a noite.

Sakura seguiu-o com relutância. Não esperava por isso. Esperava que Sai fosse estar sempre à sua volta, agindo como uma barreira entre ela e sua família.

Havia uma mesa no terraço com cadeiras almofadadas confortáveis. Sasuke puxou uma para ela cortesmente, depois se sentou ao seu lado. Houve um silêncio e Sakura nervosa, bebeu um gole de sua bebida.

– Como primos, você e Sai não são muito parecidos – ela finalmente aventurou-se.

– Não – disse Sasuke, contemplando o uísque. – Temos pouca semelhança. Fisicamente, ele é parecido com o falecido pai.

– Sei. – Ela hesitou, depois disse. – A mãe dele é uma mulher muito... impressionante.

– Certamente tem uma personalidade forte – disse ele secamente. – Soube que quando era jovem, também era linda. – Ele aproximou-se de sua cadeira. – Conte-me, Sakura, como você conheceu meu primo?

– Trabalhando em uma adega – disse ela. – Ele é um dos clientes.

– Ah – disse ele. – Então você não é sempre tão tímida.

– Mas é que eu não esperava encontrá-lo, senhor.

– Você esqueceu. Combinamos que seria Sasuke.

Não, pensou ela. Não esqueci. Não estou pronta para usar o primeiro nome com alguém como você.

Houve um espirro alto vindo da sala e Sai surgiu, segurando um lenço.

– Maldição, estou me resfriando. – disse ele.

Sakura percebeu que essa seria a sua oportunidade.

– Querido. – Levantou-se e foi para o lado dele, colocando seu braço no dele. – Que terrível.

Por um segundo, ele olhou para ela como se tivesse se esquecido quem era, depois voltou a si beijando-lhe o rosto.

– Bem, devo cuidar para que você não se contamine. Que pena, hein? – Ele deslizou o braço em volta dela, os dedos encostando de propósito na base de seus seios.

Sakura teve vontade de chutá-lo.

Ele puxara sua cadeira para junto dela; a mão acariciando-lhe o braço e os ombros; os lábios nunca longe da orelha dela, do cabelo, fazendo carinhos que considerava repulsivos.

Ela sabia, é claro, que Kurenai estava observando, pois esse era o objetivo. E ela não podia fazer nada. Mas também estava certa de que Sasuke os olhava de forma meditativa, e ela achava isso, por alguma razão, mais inquietante que o olhar furioso da senhora.

Percebeu que estava repetindo para si mesma o mantra "Pense no dinheiro. Pense no dinheiro", mas não estava produzindo o efeito calmante desejado, e ela ficou agradecida quando o jantar foi anunciado.

A sala de jantar era um cômodo longo com um teto maravilhosamente pintado onde as pessoas vestiam cachos de uvas ao invés de roupas.

Sasuke sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, com a tia na outra extremidade, Sakura estava sentada no meio, de frente para Sai, a dimensão da mesa colocando-a fora das demonstrações de carinho.

Não que ele ainda permanecesse com vontade de fazê-las. Continuou fungando, assoando o nariz e ocasionalmente colocando a mão na testa para checar a temperatura.

Apesar de suas preocupações, Sakura percebeu que estava realmente com fome. Empanturrou-se de carne de porco à milanesa e salada temperada, e comeu com grande apetite o creme de amêndoas oferecido.

A conversa foi sobe assuntos gerais e conduzida em inglês. Kurenai tentou mudar para japonês algumas vezes, mas foi interceptada por Sasuke.

A refeição estava quase no fim quando Sai lançou a bomba:

– Mãe, o anel que meu avô me deixou, você poderia me dar quando voltarmos pata Tokio, por favor?

O silêncio foi instantâneo. Sakura manteve seus olhos fixos em seu prato. O que ocorrera para que ele dissesse aquilo - e porque não a prevenira? Ele estava levando o relacionamento ao limite.

Ela pensou, mordendo os lábios: isto parece tão errado...

– É uma joia valiosa – disse Kurenai finalmente, a voz um pouco trêmula. – Tem de ser mantida em segurança. Mas, claro, meu filho, é você quem tem de decidir.

– Eu decidi. – Sai lançou-lhe um sorriso. – Já está na hora de eu guardá-lo.

Sakura soltou a colher, incapaz de comer mais. E lançou um olhar de condenação para Sai.

Depois daquilo, a conversa esmoreceu, e ela ficou agradecida quando o Uchiha sugeriu que tomassem café na sala de estar.

Foi servido café preto e forte em pequenas xícaras.

– Grappa para a senhorita. – Kaori ofereceu um copinho com um líquido incolor, e ela olhou para Sai.

– O que é grappa?

– Um tipo de bebida – disse ele. – Bom para a digestão.

Sakura levou o copo à boca. Tomou um gole precavido, quase se engasgou, os olhos cheios de água.

– Meu Deus – disse ela quando conseguiu falar, aceitando o copo de água mineral que Sasuke entregava-lhe. – Qual o teor alcoólico?

– Quase noventa por cento – disse ele, se divertindo. – Você não o tinha bebido antes?

– Não – disse ela. – Com certeza me lembraria.

– Sai, você negligenciou a educação de Sakura.

– Ao contrário, meu querido primo, tenho me concentrado no que importa.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar indagador, mas não fez comentário algum, enquanto Sakura permaneceu sentada, o rosto queimando, desejando que o chão se abrisse à sua frente.

Kurenai, que estivera sentada como uma estátua, anunciou abruptamente sua intenção de assistir à televisão. Não conseguiu concentrar-se, então seu interesse logo acabou.

Preferiu observar o jogo de xadrez em progresso entre os dois homens. Não era uma perita, mas logo percebeu que Sai encontrava-se em uma posição desfavorável.

– Estou me sentindo mal para jogar – disse ele renunciando ao jogo. – Vou pedir a Shitsumomo para fazer outro chá e levar para o meu quarto.

Ele puxou sua cadeira e levantou-se, beijando o rosto de Sakura.

– Boa noite, querida. Se eu dormir agora, vou estar bem amanhã.

Sakura forçou um sorriso.

Ele beijou a mão da mãe, ignorou o olhar azedo dela e desapareceu.

Sasuke colocou as peças no ponto de partida e olhou para Sakura.

– Você gostaria de desafiar o vencedor? – perguntou ele.

– Depois da maneira como jogou com Sai, acho que não. Você precisa jogar com meu irmão. Ele foi campeão de xadrez na escola aos seis anos.

– Seu irmão? – Kurenai de repente interrompeu. – Achei que fosse filha única.

Sakura percebeu tarde demais o que tinha combinado com Sai. Não apenas filha única, mas órfã.

Isso significava que a primeira coisa a fazer no dia seguinte era adverti-lo.

Enquanto isso:

– É essa a impressão que dou? – ela fez uma pausa. – E agora, com licença, o dia foi longo e ainda tenho de enfrentar o labirinto até meu quarto.

Sasuke levantou-se.

– Permita-me – disse ele, indo até a lareira. Pegou o pequeno sino que havia ali e o balançou. – Logo depois, Shitsumomo apareceu. – A senhorita está pronta para se retirar. Por favor, acompanhe-a.

– Obrigada – disse ela. – E boa noite.

Sasuke observou-a em silêncio conforme seguia Shitsumomo.

Assim que os dois saíram, Kurenai levantou-se impaciente.

– Você está louco? Por que você mesmo não a acompanhou? Era a oportunidade que tinha de ficar sozinho com a tolinha.

Ele tensionou os lábios ao reconhecer que ficara tentado a fazer exatamente isso, e resistiu propositalmente ao impulso.

– Sei o que estou fazendo. Ou você quer que ela fique assustada?

– Assustada? – repetiu ela. – Aquelazinha? Do que está falando?

Sasuke suspirou.

– Só gostaria de salientar que ela não parece uma garota que se pega em um bar. Estou... surpreso.

Ela deu uma risada estridente.

– Então aquele olhar inocente enganou-lhe, meu sobrinho, assim como a meu filho.

– Você tem certeza de que eles estão apaixonados?

– Apaixonados? Ela está atraída pela posição de meu filho. Acredita que ele também seja rico.

– Então mostre-lhe os extratos bancários dele. – disse Sasuke, friamente. – Isso vai curá-la.

– Mas não vai curá-lo. Você o viu essa noite. Não conseguia tirar as mãos dela.

Kurenai foi até a porta.

– Boa noite. Não faz sentido conversar com você quando está com esse humor. – Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de cima a baixo. – Mas nosso acordo ainda está valendo. Não tenha dúvidas disso.

Quando estava sozinhos, Sasuke foi até o piano e tocou nas teclas, a expressão pensativa. Pegou-se pensando no rubor delicado que parecera na pele pálida de Sakura quando viu que ele a observava. Lembrava-se ainda com mais precisão como sua fragrância assaltara-lhe os sentidos quando ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

Ele começou a sorrir, desejando saber se ela ficava corada quando estava excitada.

Devia ser louco de entregar-se a esse tipo de fantasia adolescente com uma garota qu precisava manter, fria e cinicamente, bem longe de sua vida.

- xxx – xxx – xxx -

Sakura demorou a dormir naquela noite. A brincadeira estava ficando complicada demais.

O que Sai pediria a seguir?, ela perguntou-se exasperada. Que ela realmente ficasse noiva dele?

Apesar do calor, ela estava tremendo.

Ela estava seguindo Shitsumomo pelos corredores quando lhe ocorreu o quanto desejava que Sasuke tivesse se oferecido para acompanhá-la.

– E que loucura era aquela? – perguntou-se, desesperada.

Estivera na companhia dele por apenas algumas horas e já estava perdendo o controle.

Ela fechou os olhos com a lembrança do sorriso dele. Tentou esquecer o calor do roçar dos lábios dele em sua mão e a maneira como o mais rápido dos toques atingiu-a profundamente.

Preciso sair daqui, pensou ela, movimentando-se inquieta.

Ela virou-se, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- xxx – xxx – xxx –

A determinação de ir embora persistiu mais forte do que nunca. Tomou banho e vestiu a saia de brim azul com a blusa branca.

Era mais um dia glorioso, o sol já estava queimando. Provavelmente seu último dia no Japão, pensou ela, e tinha de aproveitar ao máximo.

Conversaria com Sai durante o passeio ao centro e no dia seguinte poderia ir embora, e a vida dela voltaria ao normal.

Poderia até dar risada com os últimos dias. Contaria para Ino: "Ei, eu conheci o cara mais sexy do mundo, e fabulosamente rico também." Faria com que tudo soasse divertido, pensou ela escovando o cabelo. Kaori indicou-lhe o caminho até o terraço, onde estava sendo servido o café da manhã.

Para seu desânimo, Sasuke estava sentado à mesa, sozinho.

– Bom dia. – Ele colocou o jornal que estava lendo obre a mesa e levantou-se. – Dormiu bem?

– Sim, obrigada. – Relutantemente, ela sentou-se onde ele indicou. – Só dois lugares? Onde estão os outros?

– Estão tomando café em seus quartos – disse-lhe. – Minha tia, porque assim prefere. Sai, porque está doente demais para sair da cama – acrescentou ele.

– Doente demais? – repetiu Sakura, pegando o copo de suco de pêssego que ele lhe servira. – O que está querendo dizer?

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

– Está gripado. Piorou. Minha tia está muito preocupada.

– Oh. – Sakura absorveu a notícia, o desânimo acentuando-se a cada segundo. – Talvez seja melhor eu ir vê-lo.

– Um conselho – disse Sasuke. – Um lobo, um urso e minha tia Kurenai: nunca se meta entre eles. Fique onde está e alimente-se. Vai estar muito mais segura, prometo.

Ele levantou-se e foi servir-se.

– Aceita um pouco desse excelente presunto?

– Obrigada. – Quando ele colocou o prato na frente dela, ela disse: – Talvez ele se sinta melhor mais tarde. Vamos ao centro.

– Sai não vai a lugar algum – disse Sasuke calmamente. – A não ser que a mãe dele insista que eu chame um helicóptero para levá-lo ao hospital mais próximo, é claro.

– É só um resfriado.

– Não seria aconselhável dizer isso na frente da minha tia. – Sasuke provou o presunto. – Não que estaremos muito tempo junto dela – acrescentou ele meditativamente. – Vai passar a maior parte do tempo cuidando do inválido, lendo pra ele e importunando Shitsumomo para fazer coisas que lhe deem apetite.

Sakura colocou o copo na mesa e disse:

– Você está falando sério?

– Eu não, mas minha tia leva a sério.

Apesar de sua preocupação, Sakura começou a rir.

– Isso é tão absurdo. Tudo isso por causa de um resfriado.

– Ah, mas tem coisas que são importantes para um casamento. É melhor descobri-las antes da cerimônia.

Ele observou com interesse Sakura cortar o presunto em quadradinhos.

– Você planeja casar com meu primo, é claro? – Acrescentou ele depois de uma pausa.

– Eu, eu acho... quer dizer... não há nada formal. Não ainda.

– Mas você está viajando para conhecer a família dele. E noite passada pareceu certo. – disse ele. – Para as nossas famílias, quando se dá um anel, particularmente uma joia de família, é algo sério.

– Oh. – Ela engoliu em seco. – Eu não sabia disso. Ele não me disse.

– E agora você tem de esperar que ele melhore. – concordou Sasuke, acrescentando bruscamente. – Gostaria de café ou devo pedir que Shitsumomo traga um chá?

Ele teve de trazer sua mente ao presente novamente.

– Oh, café está bem.

Ela pegou a xícara e agradeceu-lhe.

– Você me parece um pouco perturbada – comentou ele ao voltar ao seu lugar. – Posso saber qual é o problema?

– Não é nada. – Ela mordeu os lábios. – Só me sinto um pouco inútil com Sai doença. – Ela tentou sorrir. – Não sei o que fazer.

– Então, sugiro que você relaxe. – Ele apontou para os degraus. – Eles vão dar na piscina. Um ótimo lugar para tomar sol e sonhar com o futuro.

Ele sorriu para ela.

– E tente não se preocupar muito com Sai – aconselhou gentilmente. – Ele tem torno de seis resfriados por ano. Você vai ter muitas oportunidades de cuidar dele, prometo.

Ela encarou-o com suspeita:

– Você está zombando de mim?

– Bem, talvez um pouco. – O sorriso alargou-se. – Implicar com você é praticamente irresistível.

Ele afastou o prato e recostou-se, olhando para ela.

– Mas deixa-me fazer reparações. Tenho de sair a negócios. Mas se você vier comigo, também podemos passar no centro. Há muito o que ver por lá. Um bom restaurante onde possamos almoçar. Você gostaria?

Houve um silêncio.

Ela disse:

– Você... você está se oferecendo para me levar ao centro? – Ela começou a enrubescer. – Isso...isso é muito gentil de sua parte, senhor, mas não lhe daria esse trabalho, de maneira alguma.

– Mas não seria trabalho algum – disse ele. – Pelo contrário, seria encantador. – Ele fez uma pausa – Mas percebo que ainda tem problemas em me chamar pelo primeiro nome, então talvez não consiga confiar em mim o suficiente para passar o dia sozinha comigo.

– Na-não – gaguejou ela. – Não é isso, não mesmo. – Ela tentou achar uma desculpa, qualquer desculpa. – É Sai. O passeio ao centro foi ideia dele. Talvez eu deva esperar até que ele melhore para que possamos ir juntos. Na-não quero magoá-lo. Você entende?

– É claro – disse ele. – Entendo perfeitamente. – Mais do que você imagina, minha querida, disse ele a si mesmo.

Ele suspirou. Quando a hora chegar, pensou ele levantando-se, algum dia... em uma noite em breve, vou fazer você vir até a mim. Porque você vai me querer tanto que vai se oferecer, minha tímida e adorável garota.

Em voz alta ele disse:

– Até logo, Sakura. – O sorriso dele foi agradável, levemente impessoal. – Aproveite a sua paz o máximo que puder – acrescentou ele, e depois saiu.

Sakura ficou olhando-o, confusa.

.

.

.

* * *

E ai... o que acharam ? :D

Eu amo essas indiretas do Sasuke... ô céus.

**.**

**Biahcerejeira**, **Kekedia**, **Yokonick-chan** que bom que gostaram \o/ continuem acompanhando que a fic promete sim hehehe e.e acho que depois desse capítulo, deu pra ter uma ideia néh?! n.n

**Taiana-chan n.n** Filho de peixe, unicórnio nunca será (?) enfim, com uma mãe daquelas, seria estranho se Sai fosse o bonzinho da história e ainda me vira na frente de todo mundo pedindo ela em casamento o.o serio, ele fuma, só pode. Não sei como a Sakura não engasgou ali...

**Wonderje** Seja bem-vinda :D Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado \o/ e é aquilo, quanto mais review, mais rápido eu posto ! Não deixe de participar nos comentários :D Super bjos :*

**Kuma Kuma-chan** Sei que é cruel cortar do jeito que foi no outro capítulo, mas não me bate, nao tenho culpa viu T.T Nos próximos capítulos, o corte será ainda mais cruel kkkkk E só pra constar, prefiro morrer dormindo... se puder...escolher e.e Ainda assim não perca a fé, dias de post sempre virão \o/

Minna-san \o/ fiquei muito feliz pelos comentários, de verdade. Sempre que me vejo cansada e sem disposição de copiar um capítulo inteiro e revisar duas vezes (no word e aqui antes de postar), eu leio de novo as reviews e me anima saber o que pensam e a curiosidade de vcs hahaha.

Continuem, por favor :D Super bjo a tds.

Até a próxima ;)


End file.
